Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Most companies have one or more computer networks and also make extensive use of the Internet. The productivity of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Improvements in computers and software have been a force for bringing about great increases in business and industrial productivity.
Computers or computing devices often require an internet protocol (IP) address before they can participate on a computer network. An IP address is an identifier for the computer or computing device on a TCP/IP network. Networks using the TCP/IP protocol route messages based on the IP address of the destination. An IP address may be assigned to each computer on the network at random as long as each IP address is unique. The dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) is a protocol for assigning a dynamic IP address to computers or computing devices on the network. With dynamic addressing, a computer or computing device may have a different IP address each time it connects to the network. In the context of computer networking, DHCP is a client-server networking protocol. A DHCP server provides the dynamic IP address to the DHCP client requesting to participate on the network.
When multiple DHCP servers are present on the network, the client will request to use the IP address provided by the first server to respond. If an unauthorized DHCP server is on the network, it is possible that the unauthorized DHCP server may respond first to the client with an incorrect IP address. If the client utilizes this incorrect IP address, the client may be prevented from participating on the network. The unauthorized DHCP server (referred to as a rogue server) may assume control of the client, at which point the client becomes a security risk because it may not be able to connect to the network to obtain software updates. The rogue server may also send Trojans and Viruses to the incorrect IP address that disrupts the efficiency and productivity of the client. Other undesirable events may also result from this type of situation involving a rogue DHCP server.
As shown from the above discussion, there is a need for systems and methods that will improve the ability to establish a trusted connection between clients and servers. Improved systems and methods may enable a system administrator to manage which servers on the network the client may communicate with. Benefits may be realized by providing increased functionality to establish a trusted connection between clients and servers.